Esclava del Cielo (Slave from Heaven) (Traducida al español)
by HeartBreakerHead
Summary: Ella ha nacido por una sola razón: convertir a Rin Okumura en el recipiente perfecto para el rey de Gehenna. Sin embargo, ha sido sellada, cosa que no le permite cumplir con su propósito. ¿Qué pasará una vez que su sello se rompa? RinOC. (Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Blue Exorcist pertenece a Kazue Kato, y Slave from Heaven, de 58671032. Yo solo traduzco)
1. Capítulo Piloto: Nacida para ser esclava

ACLARACIONES: Ni Ao no Exorcist ni este fanfic son míos (ojalá lo fueran, digo). Yo sólo soy una humilde traductora.

+.+** Capítulo Piloto: Nacida para ser esclava **+.+

"Demonios...¿crees en ellos?"

Si cualquiera me lo hubiese preguntado hace unos pocos años atrás, hubiese dicho algo así como que los demonios son cosas estúpidas y falsas que crearon los humanos para explicar cosas paranormales. Pero sería una hipócrita si dijera que no creo en demonios.

Creo en mi misma, después de todo.

Ah. Lo olvidé. Mi nombre es Shimizu Aura, pero no creo que sea importante quién o qué sea yo, sino en lo que se convertirá mi cuerpo cuando muera.

"Tu sangre se convertirá en Néctar**, **y tu carne muerta en **Ambrosía**.", solía decir mi madre.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**-04:10 AM. Ciudad de Sakurai, Prefectura de Nara. Región de Kansai, Japón.**

A esa hora, el único sonido audible eran los pasos de una chica albina, que se dirigía a ritmo pausado a la estación de Sakurai. El nombre de esta chica era Shimizu Aura, y había estado viviendo en aquella ciudad desde hace 3 años. A diferencia de otras veces, Aura no iba a tomar el tren para visitar Kyoto – como solía hacer en los otoños – sino para ir a una parte llamada Ciudad de Vera Cruz. Según decía una carta que había recibido hacía casi un año atrás, había una academia en aquel misterioso e interesante lugar, y no una academia normal – la más prestigiosa academia de exorcismo , conocida como la Academia de Vera Cruz.

"¿De verdad vas a empezar a ir a ese lugar?", comentó uno de los demonios que la rodeaban en ese momento, burlándose de su decisión. "Sabes de tu destino tan bien como a quién le perteneces.

Aura estaba acostumbrada a escuchar aquellas voces – había estado escuchando voces de demonios desde sus primeros años de vida, después de todo. Ella hacía parecer como si ignorar aquellas voces fuera fácil, pero en realidad ya no podía soportarlo más. En realidad, estaba harta.

"Entrégate a él, esclava inútil", dijo otro demonio, burlándose de ella.

Aparentemente, ella no iba a responder, por lo que, después de unos minutos, ellos finalmente desaparecieron – dejando a la muchacha caminando sola de nuevo, cosa que la hizo sentir aliviada.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la estación del tren, empezó a mirar alrededor del lugar, como si aquella fuera la última vez que iba a estar allí.

La pálida muchacha suspiró y tomó asiento calmadamente, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido y que el tren llegara pronto. En ese momento, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, que no se percató de las extrañas y aterradas expresiones de la gente que estaba cerca de ella. La guadaña que traía le daba la apariencia de un *Teke Teke e, irónicamente, ella estaba en una estación de trenes.

Para su alivio, el tren finalmente llegó, y se apresuró a entrar en él para obtener un asiento vacío.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran años, así que para pasar tiempo, empezó a hurgar en su bolso, dándose cuenta de que tenía un montón de tonterías inútiles, y entre todas esas tonterías estaba la carta – la carta que fue la detonadora de todo, el pedazo de papel que había creado un momento clave de su vida.

Era sospechoso.

Aura no se consideraba especial o talentosa, y no tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para entrar en un lugar así con una beca. Su infancia no había sido normal del todo, pero aún así, no era escusa para obtener una beca. De acuerdo a las palabras en aquel arrugado y con pinta de antiguo papel, habían visto que ella tenía potencial para ser una exorcista, por lo que había sido invitada a empezar a ir si ella quería – sin siquiera pagar.

No estaba convencida del todo.

Aunque no era como si estuviera quejándose de la situación. Ella en verdad quería detener a los irritantes demonios que constantemente la rodeaban e insultaban, y sabía que la única manera para lograrlo era aprender a protegerse - porque al parecer bañarse en agua bendita o cargar amuletos especiales resultaban ser técnicas inútiles contra esas criaturas malignas.

Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que el tren empezaba a llenarse de gente que vestía con el mismo uniforme que ella - es decir, el uniforme de la Academia de Vera Cruz. Aura estaba usado el uniforme de niñas, pero también estaba usando la chaqueta del de los hombres – la cual era sostenida en sus hombros por dos pequeños cinturones atados a sus brazos. A ella siempre le había gustado personalizar sus cosas, incluyendo su ropa.

Cuando el tren se detuvo y los estudiantes empezaron a bajar de él, ella se decidió a seguirlos – como una sombra.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**-07:58 AM. Academia de Vera Cruz. Japón.**

Un instante antes de entrar a la academia, los ojos azul-grisáceo de Aura adquirieron un brillo especial a medida que continuaban paseándose por la entrada. Observaba profundamente cada detalle, maravillándose por todo lo que había, hasta el punto de no percatarse de que los alumnos habían abandonado el lugar para ir a sus salas de clase. Estaba sola en aquel lugar...o eso pensaba ella...

De pronto, sintió que alguien tiraba de una de sus largas calcetas, como si estuviera tratando de llamar su atención, y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio un pequeño perro blanco grisáceo, que llevaba una cinta rosa atada al cuello.

"¡Aaaaww...! ¡Eres tan condenadamente lindo!", exclamó, perseguida por el perrito mientras se arrodillaba para acariciarlo.

"Oh, gracias", respondió el perro, halagado por el comentario de la muchacha. "Es muy amable de tu parte~".

"¡Aaaww...! De na–... Espera, ¿qué?", exclamó Aura al tiempo que se estremecía. "¿Qué demon-?"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una nube de humo se propagó frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el hecho de que, en lugar del perrito blanco, se encontraba en frente de ella un hombre peli-morado que usaba un traje en su mayoría blanco, el que incluía un enorme y llamativo sombrero. Su cabello era de un color morado oscuro, sus ojos eran color verde bosque, y era muy alto. Para ella, parecía un demonio.

"¡A-Ah! ¡Qu...! ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?",exclamó Aura al momento que se estremecía.

"¿Quién soy yo...? ¡Oh, qué maleducado soy!", empezó el hombre, serenamente. "Yo soy Mephisto Pheles, el director de la escuela en la que estás en este preciso momento~"

"¿Mephisto Pheles...? Un momento...", dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo, cuando recordó unos pocos detalles de la carta que había recibido hacía tiempo atrás. No recordaba correctamente, pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura, era que la letra estaba firmada por un director cuyo nombre era Johann Faust V. El nombre Mephisto Pheles no le resultaba familiar del todo. "Si tú eres el director, debes ser Johann Fa-"

Repentinamente, él puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica, impidiéndole terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Johann Faust V es el nombre que uso en público...O en otras situaciones", explicó, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rosto como si ella ya supiera lo que trataba de decir. "¿Está bien~?". Hasta el momento, ella estaba extremadamente asustada. "¿Y tu nombre es...?"

"A-Ah... Shimizu Aura", respondió la chica albina mientras intentaba mantenerse firme – tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

"Shimizu Aurê- chan, ¿eh?", masculló, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera, y en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado mal su nombre, sin embargo, no se atrevió a comentar nada al respecto. Cuando el hombre pronunció el nombre de la muchacha, parecía como si hubiese recordado algo. "Qué nombre tan arrogante, ¿no es así?", dijo Mephisto, como si estuviera tratando de provocarla. "Nombrarte a ti misma como una diosa..."

La muchacha instantáneamente empezó a rechinar sus dientes. "No es como si yo hubiera elegido mi nombre, ¿sabes?", respondió fríamente Aura al comentario del demonio, y la fuerza de su respuesta los sorprendió a ambos. De alguna manera, la sensación que ella sintió cuando el hombre comentó sobre su nombre era la misma que cuando la molestaban aquellos fastidiosos demonios, y ella estaba bastante harta de comentarios de aquel tipo.

"Eres una chiquilla muy especial, ¿no es así?", masculló Mephisto mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando le miró directamente a sus ojos verdes, Aura no habría podido decir si él estaba molesto o divertido – algo que ella consideraba aterrador. La única cosa de la que estaba segura hasta el momento, era que se sentía lo suficientemente intimidada como para retroceder unos pocos pasos. "Bien. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?", dijo con repentino entusiasmo al momento que empezaba a alejarse caminando.

"_¿Qu...Qué le pasa a ese tipo...?"_, pensó la chica albina mientras comenzaba a seguirlo. _"Él es el "especial", no yo..."_

"Pero primero...", exclamó Mephisto sorpresivamente, mientras se volvía hacia ella y acercaba su cara a la de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. "Déjame revisar algo en ti~"

"¿A-Algo en...? ¿Qué cosa...?", preguntó Aura, a pesar de que sus preguntas fueron ignoradas de inmediato.

"Hmmm... parece que tu sello está intacto", dijo, como si la estuviera escaneando con sus ojos verdes – algo que la hacía sentir incómoda. "Trata de mantenerlo así. Podría traer problemas si se rompiera... si sabes a lo que me refiero"

La chica albina solo asintió nerviosamente.

No sabía los detalles, pero sí sabía algo: una vez que su cuerpo dejara de ser puro, los demonios no podrán contenerse, y la matarán, y arrastrarán su cuerpo muerto hacia su príncipe, como si ella fuera una especie de regalo para él – después de todo, eso era lo que habían estado repitiendo los demonios todos estos años – pero aún así, había algo que ella no entendía...¿a qué se referirían con **puro**?


	2. Capítulo 1: Demonios en el Aula 1106

ACLARACIONES: Ni Ao no Exorcist ni este fanfic son míos (ojalá lo fueran, digo). Yo sólo soy una humilde traductora.

+.+**Capítulo 1: Demonios en el Aula 1106**+.+

-**08:46 AM. Academia de Vera Cruz. Japón.**

Las palabras de Mephisto sobre un supuesto sello resonaban incesantemente en su mente mientras caminaba, tratando de encontrar su nueva sala de clases, la cual era el Aula 1106. Aparentemente, y de acuerdo a las palabras del demonio peli-morado, ella iba a comenzar un Curso Intensivo de Exorcismo. "Si quieres ser una exorcista, tienes que aprender las artes básicas del exorcismo", había explicado.

"...¿Qué quieres ahora?", preguntó Aura repentinamente, aún cuando ella estaba _sola_ allí. Las demás personas podrían creer que estaba hablando sola, aunque no era así. Los demonios eran capaces de comunicarse telepáticamente con ella, aún a largas distancias, y, por supuesto, ella era capaz de responderles.

"¿Por qué estás cometiendo suicidio, amada esclava nuestra?", preguntó una voz demoníaca, burlándose de ella.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?", preguntó de vuelta.

"Hacer esto sólo hace que tu muerte llegue más pronto que tarde", dijo otra voz, demoníaca también.

"...Digamos que, para ti, convertirte en exorcista sería como lanzarte a tu propia tumba".

De algún modo, tenían razón. Una vez que se convirtiera en exorcista, estaría en constante contacto con demonios...lo que no era seguro para ella. Las voces que Aura había estado escuchando durante toda su vida le decían que sería asesinada, tarde o temprano, y después de eso, sus asesino le llevarían su cuerpo a su príncipe. Ella nunca supo porqué, pero ya había asimilado en su cabeza que iba a ser asesinada.

"Vine a vivir, no a morir", respondió la chica con simpleza, intentando parecer segura.

"No te pongas arrogante, sierva...sabes que vas a morir, sin importar lo que hagas", dijo la voz, recordándole su aparente e inevitable destino. "No serás pura por siempre, después de todo..."

"Pero...¿sabes qué? Tienes una oportunidad de vivir", empezó la otra voz, llamando su atención. "Entrégate a nuestro príncipe, y vivirás. De otro modo...morirás".

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Bien...- se dijo a si misma, e inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del aula 1106. -¡Aquí voy!

A pesar de cuán seguro sonó que el "¡Aquí voy!", abrió la puerta lo suficientemente despacio como para no ser notada por ningún estudiante, y luego se quedó allí parada -escondiéndose detrás de la puerta y escaneando la sala con sus ojos azul-grisáceo. Ciertamente, ella no esperaba que fuera... así. No había más que siete estudiantes, y el lugar estaba bastante descuidado y sucio -completamente diferente a las lujosas aulas que había visto minutos antes.

_"Hmm...No es lo que yo esperaba... pero me gusta"_, pensó Aura, todavía espiando a la clase. _"Me pregunto si-". _De pronto, sus reflexiones fueron expulsadas de su cabeza, y sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse coloradas, tan pronto como notó que el profesor finalmente había notado su presencia. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, usaba gafas y tenía unos cuantos lunares, además que parecía de la misma edad suya y de toda la clase. Si no fuera por el abrigo negro y oscuro que llevaba, hubiera dicho que se trataba de otro estudiante.

-Puedes entrar – dijo el joven profesor, lo que provocó que toda la clase se volviera a mirar con curiosidad hacia la puerta media abierta - Eres la nueva alumna...Shimizu Aura-san, ¿verdad?

-S-sí... - asintió ella, tímidamente, mientras entraba en la sala de clases. El rubor en su rostro se tornó aún más intenso al percatarse que las miradas de toda la clase estaban clavadas en ella, como si fuera alguna clase de fenómeno. - ¡Soy... soy Shimizu Aura! - dijo, tratando de sonar natural mientras se presentaba en aquella incómoda situación – Seamos todos amigos o...algo así... - dijo finalmente la joven albina, a pesar de que dudaba de que eso llegara a pasar. Nadie querría ser amigo de una espeluznante niña albina (como era conocida en Kinder) como ella., así que el hecho de que cargara con una guadaña no ayudaba a hacerla ver más linda o agradable.

-¡Wow! ¡Tiene un cabello tan lindo y largo! - susurró una chica rubia, que usaba un kimono casi completamente rosa, señalando el hecho de que el cabello de Aura casi tocaba el suelo. - ¿No lo crees, Rin?

Sin embargo, Rin (quien era el chico de cabello azul marino sentado al lado de la niña rubia), no parecía haber escuchado el comentario de su compañera. Estaba mirando fijamente a aquella chica albina, como si estuviera hipnotizado por algo en ella. Él no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero percibía una extraña que la envolvía.

"_Ella es...un tanto bonita."_, pensó Rin, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Repentinamente, su mirada se volvió para mirarlo, como si ella hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos (reflexión que le dio escalofríos), y en cuestión de segundos, la expresión facial de la joven cambió drásticamente a una que emanaba odio y desprecio hacia él. Para el chico demonio, era como si lo estuviera despreciando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

-¿...Qué? - gruñó Rin, molesto, tal y como hacía cuando se metía en una pelea.

Para su asombro, Aura sólo se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la sala, ignorando completamente su existencia.

-¿Q...Qué diablos le pasa? - murmuró Rin, aún molesto por aquella extraña y desagradable chica.

-¡Yo...Creo que debe estar nerviosa, nada más! - dijo la chica rubia, tratando de justificar las acciones de la albina. Estaba un poco desilusionada, puesto que la chica nueva parecía un tanto pesada, lo que la hizo perder todas sus esperanzas de ser su amiga.

Aura, quien intentaba sacar de su cabeza a aquel tipo de cabello azul marino, tiró por accidente la guadaña que andaba trayendo, lo que provocó un sonido tan estridente que hizo que toda la clase se volviera a mirarla de nuevo, y luego se sentó al azar en uno de los asientos dobles de aquella sala, sin mirar siquiera quién estaba sentado a su lado. Después de eso, el profesor finalmente pudo reanudar la clase para los otros estudiantes.

_"Ese tipo...es...Es muy poderoso",_pensó Aura, mientras miraba perpleja a Rin. Supo de inmediato que él no era humano porque, cuando por su lado, percibió la misma sensación que usualmente tenía cuando estaba cerca de demonios. Sin embargo, esta vez dicha sensación fue aún más fuerte, lo que le hizo dar cuenta de su poder y fortaleza. Era muy difícil para ella admitirlo, pero se sintió un poco asustada, no por el hecho de que no era humano (después de todo, ella tampoco lo era), sino por el hecho de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarla si así lo deseaba. Él era un demonio, y según cuanto ella sabía, todos los demonios querían matarla. _"Ahh... Maldita sea...¿Qué se supone que deba hacer...?"_

Mientras trataba de liberarse de aquellos irritantes pensamientos, se dio una pequeña sacudida, y luego levantó la cabeza para ver quién estaba sentado a su lado. Se veía como alguien normal, haciendo de su cabello rosa su rasgo más llamativo. Al mirarlo cuidadosamente, la primera impresión que tuvo de él fue que era alguien calmo y despreocupado, características que le gustaban de la gente. Mas tenía la sensación de que lo había visto antes. Con sus ojos aún pegados en él, vio cómo empezaba a escribir algo en un pequeño trozo de papel, y cuando dejó de escribir, deslizó la nota hacia ella.

_ -_¿...Un montón de números...?_- _murmuró Aura, mirando confusa el trozo de papel.

-Mi nombre es Shima Renzou – susurró a la chica – y ese es mi número, en caso de que quieras hablar conmigo~.

-¿Gracias...?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Después de que las clases de Farmacología Anti-demonios terminara, la mayoría de los estudiantes aprovecharon el tiempo que tenían antes de la siguiente clase para hablar o descansar (cosa que Aura ya había empezado hacer en clases). Después de todo, sentía que el profesor hablaba en alguna clase de idioma desconocido, por lo que prefirió hablar con el chico de pelo rosado que estaba sentado con ella durante todo ese tiempo. Por lo tanto, terminó conociendo a todos los chicos que estaban sentados delante de ellos, quienes también le parecían familiares.

-Así que... Renzou, Konekomaru y...¡Bon! ¿No es así? - dijo, apuntando con el dedo a las respectivas personas.

-Suguro Ryuji – aclaró, como si le hubiese molestado el haber sido llamado de esa forma.

-¡Ehh! ¡Asustarás a todas las chicas si sigues siendo pesado con ellas, Bon~! - bromeó Shima, con una despreocupada sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡CÁLLATE, SHIMA! - gritó el chico con una raya rubia teñida en su pelo castaño.

-¡B-Bon! ¡Tranquilo! – dijo el más bajito de ellos, sonriendo incómodo.

-Idiotas…- dijo Aura, divertida, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. – Uhmm… ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarla con ojos curiosos. Ella realmente sentía que ya se habían conocido, pero lo que no sabía era que los tres eran de Kyoto, ciudad que ella frecuentaba mucho.

-Hmmh…no lo creo…Recordaría a una chica linda como tú – dijo Renzou, coqueteando con ella.

-Pff… ¡Ya cállate! – dijo riendo, golpeándolo en el hombro juguetonamente.

No se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento, se veía como una persona totalmente diferente. En lugar de tener su escalofriante expresión sin emociones que usualmente tenía, ella estaba sonriendo cálidamente, tal como hacía cuando era más joven (o cuando los demonios se encontraban lejos de ella).

-¿Qué diabl…? ¿Por qué está siendo tan agradable con ellos? – se preguntó Rin en voz baja, mientras observaba encubierto a Aura, quien estaba hablando alegremente con el trío de Kyoto. Aquello le enojaba, principalmente porque ella, la chica que estaba siendo tan abierta y agradable con ellos, había sido la misma que lo había fulminado con una mirada cargada de odio sin razón.

Cuando la chica albina se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por cierto sujeto de pelo azul marino (quien se dio vuelta apenas se dio cuenta de que ella le devolvía la mirada), ella sólo lo apuntó con uno de sus dedos y preguntó:

-¿Quién es ese de ahí?

-¿Te refieres a Okumura? - preguntó Suguro al momento que se volvía a mirarlo. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que Rin trataba de verlos a escondidas, pero estaba siendo tan obvio que era imposible que pasara desapercibido.

-Bien, ¡ordénense y vayan a sus asientos! - dijo alguien de repente, mientras entraba en la sala de clases.

Al parecer, una nueva clase iba a comenzar.


	3. Capítulo 2: Sentimientos embotellados

ACLARACIONES: Ni Ao no Exorcist ni este fanfic son míos (ojalá lo fueran, digo). Yo sólo soy una humilde traductora.

+.+ **Capítulo 2 : Sentimientos embotellados** +.+

**-03:32 PM. Academia de Vera Cruz. Japón **

Aura nunca había sido buena en la escuela y, desgraciadamente, no parecía que esta vez fuera una excepción. Durante todas las clases, la única cosa que ella podía hacer era mirar, admirada, a cada estudiante del aula, solo porque a diferencia de ella, ellos sí eran capaces de entender lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Para su alivio, sintió el tañido de las campanas, sonido que indicaba que la lección de ese día (que era Demonología) había llegado a su fin.

-Eso es todo por hoy – había dicho el profesor antes de salir de la sala de clases - ¡Y recuerden que tienen examen en unos pocos días! - Dicho eso, se fue, tal como los otros estudiantes.

-¿...O-Ocurre algo, Shimizu-san?- le preguntó Konekomaru, dándose cuenta de que mientras todos se iban yendo (incluso él, Ryuji y Renzou), ella seguía sentada allí, como si no se hubiera percatado de que la clase ya había terminado.

- Yo... no he entendido nada – admitió Aura, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su escritorio. Ella había pensado que ser exorcista sería tan difícil como tirar agua bendita a los demonios y aprenderse un par de cosas de la Biblia. Odiaba admitirlo, pero claramente estaba equivocada - ¿Qué demonios es una Mahou, para empezar?

-Es "Mashou", Shimizu – corrigió Ryuji, molesto por la falta de conocimiento y atención de la chica. El significado de Mashou fue dicho en clases hacía apenas unos minutos atrás, así que era obvio que ella no había puesto atención - ¿Qué demonios haces en clases?

-B-Bueno...¿Qué es una **_Mashou_**, entonces?- dijo Aura, enfatizando la palabra en la que se había equivocado antes, y tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba avergonzada por no saber cosas que al parecer eran básicas para todos.

-Una Mashou es una herida o lesión causada por un demonio – dijo Konekomaru, usando la manera más fácil de explicarle. - Una vez que una persona es herida por un demonio, son capaces de verlos, así que básicamente todos los exorcistas han tenido que pasar por una – dijo con facilidad, cosa que la impresionó.

-¡W-Wow...! ¿Así que eso es? - dijo Aura, mientras sus ojos brillaban con admiración por el hecho de que todos los alumnos de esa clase parecían ser muy inteligentes. _"Así que...es una herida causada por un demonio...Entonces...Puedes morir por una de ellas, ¿no?"_, reflexionó ella, sintiendo una sensación extraña. Su expresión facial cambió repentinamente de una alegre a una un tanto seria, un tanto triste, como si acabara de notar o recordar algo. En efecto, ella no podía evitar pensar en su inminente destino, el cual era la muerte. ¿Y si ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a ellos? ¿Y si no era capaz de convertirse en exorcista como todos los demás? ...¿Y si los demonios realmente la mataran? Todas estas preguntas resonaban en su mente, una y otra vez.

-Si, eso es. - dijo Ryuji, sin notar siquiera el cambio de ánimo de la muchacha. A diferencia de él, los otros dos sí lo notaron, por la única razón de que ella parecía demasiado obvia, o en otras palabras, alguien incapaz de embotellar sus sentimientos. - Será mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo en clases si de verdad quieres aprender algo.

-S-si...supongo que sí...¡Me voy, entonces! - dijo Aura, fingiendo alegría al final. Ambos, Konekomaru y Renzou, sabían que había algo que la aquejaba, pero ambos sabían, también, que no era una buena idea preguntar sobre eso. Después de todo, parecía que, fuera lo que fuere lo que la chica estaba pensando, era uno aquellos temas intocables. - ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**-04:06 PM. Antiguo Dormitorio de Hombres. Academia de Vera Cruz. Japón.**

En ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era ir a la residencia de estudiantes y dormir...dormir por horas.

-...El Antiguo dormitorio de hombres, ¿eh...? ¿Me veo como un hombre, o qué? - se quejó la chica albina, molesta, bajando la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. No era muy desarrollada o bien dotada, pero aún así...¿Acaso Mephisto no podía escoger mejor lugar que un viejo dormitorio de HOMBRES abandonado? Estaba segura de que sí podía, pero sólo quería molestarla, tal y como todos los demonios que ella conocía.

-Bueno...o duermes aquí o duermes afuera.

-¿Eh? - repentinamente escuchó una voz que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. No obstante, de a poco empezó a calmarse, concluyendo que si quisiese matarla, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Rin luego de darse cuenta de que la chica albina estaba a punto de entrar al dormitorio donde residían él y su hermano gemelo. De alguna forma, no le sorprendía su presencia en ese lugar.

En lugar de responder, ella sólo le lanzó y una aguda e hiriente mirada.

-¡Oye! ¡Te hice una pregunta! - gritó el chico de cabello azul marinado, con un tono cargado de rabia.

Tal y como se esperaba, Aura sólo lo ignoró e intentó seguir su camino. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, porque sintió un fuerte apretón en uno de sus brazos. Mientras ella luchaba por soltarse, él la forzaba a voltearse hacia él, agarrando sus hombros y clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- gritó finalmente.

"¡No actúes como si no lo supieras, idiota!", pensó Aura, no atreviéndose a decirlo en voz alta. Ella lo sabía. Todos los demonios querían matarla, y _él_ sin duda era un demonio.

-¡Respóndeme, joder! - insistió, persuadiéndola con sus eléctricos ojos azules.

Empezaron a formarse lágrimas en los ojos de Aura, no porque se sintiera amenazada o asustada, sino porque se sentía culpable, porque cuando levantó la mirada para verlo a la cara, no vio los ojos de un demonio. Sus ojos se veían como los de alguien enfadado por haber sido maltratado, no los ojos de una criatura maligna que intentaba matarla.

-E-eso...

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡ESO DUELE, IDIOTA! - gritó desgarradoramente, con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, lo que provocó que el chico suavizara el agarre con el que le tenía atrapados los hombros.

-¡A-Ah...! L...lo siento. - se disculpó Rin, sintiéndose un tanto culpable. Después de todo, él sabía que era mucho más fuerte que el resto, y temía que le hubiera hecho daño. No podía soportar que ella llorara, y para colmo, que llorara por algo que él había hecho. - ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No llores...!

-¡No estoy llorando, tonto!- gritó molesta, no dejando que terminara lo que iba a decir. Detestaba que estuviera allí, llorando. Después de todo, era demasiado orgullosa como para demostrar emociones como esa. - Suéltame, carajo... - dijo enfadada, mirando avergonzada hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, él no parecía escuchar sus palabras.- ¡Oye-!

-No me has respondido.- dijo Rin con simpleza, sujetando todavía los hombros.

-¿Y por qué debería-?

-¡Porque empiezas a hacerme enfadar, idiota!- dijo, respondiendo su pregunta. Ella, por otro lado, guardó silencio. Era como si la culpabilidad que sentía le impidiera hablar.

-¿...Por qué...?- comenzó, tratando de decir algo.

-¿"Por qué" qué?

La albina vaciló, pero luego de una corta pausa, finalmente se decidió a continuar.

-¿...Por qué escondes tu cola?- dijo finalmente, no mostrando emociones al decirlo.

Ante tal pregunta, el cuerpo de Rin se tensó. Aura no lo preguntó directamente, pero era obvio que la pregunta en realidad era "¿Por qué ocultas que eres un demonio?". No pasó mucho hasta que se empezara a preocupar de las cosas que pudieran pasar si otros supieran lo que él realmente era. Había experimentado el ser tratado como un demonio durante toda su niñez, y no era algo por lo que quisiera volver a pasar.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Tranquilízate!- dijo la albina al percatarse de lo tenso y nervioso que estaba el chico demonio. -¡N-No le diré a nadie! ¡Lo prometo!- prometiéndole aquello, trataba de disculparse por haberlo juzgado mal. Aún no lo conocía lo suficiente como para que se hicieran amigos, pero aún así, estaba segura de que era un buen sujeto. Era sólo una corazonada, pero estaba segura de que esa corazonada estaba en lo correcto.

Él no le respondió, pero sus ojos hablaron por él. ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella? No había mostrado ninguna señal de ser una persona agradable ni digna de confianza. Además, era capaz de saber dónde estaba al sentir una extraña atmósfera cuando estaba cerca de ella, y como si fuera poco, no podía entender cómo es que ella supo que no era humano. Todo en ella era...sospechoso.

-¿Qué...Qué eres?- preguntó finalmente, sin saber que aquella pregunta era como un puñetazo en el estómago para ella, quizá por la respuesta.

Aura sólo abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero luego, la cerró sin haber dicho nada. Luego, empezó a levantar lentamente su guadaña, cosa que alarmó al chico peli-azul marino.

-¡O-Oye! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- gritó Rin al ver que la chica estaba levantando su guadaña.

Por un instante, pensó que iba a matarlo sin piedad, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella deslizó la palma de su mano contra el filo del arma haciéndose a sí misma una profunda herida. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mostrarle el corte que tenía en la palma, la cual empezó a desaparecer, sanando completamente sin dejar ningún rastro en cuestión de segundos.

-Supongo...que esto contesta tu pregunta. - dijo mientras hacía una pequeña mueca. Cuando él vio su expresión, no sabía decir si era alegre o triste. Era un hecho: a pesar de que ella no tuviera orejas puntiagudas, dientes afilados o una cola, claramente no era una chica humana. Era duro para ella admitirlo, pero no era diferente de las criaturas malignas que la estuvieron molestando a lo largo de los quince años de su vida. Ella sabía que era una mala persona... tratar mal a alguien como él sólo por ser un demonio, incluso cuando ella no era diferente de él. - L-Lo siento...- dijo Aura, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Luego, sólo apretó sus párpados, temiendo que no la fuera a perdonar. Tenía sobradas razones para no aceptar sus disculpas, después de todo.

Para su sorpresa, sintió un suave golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa (y dolor).

-Vaya idiota.- dijo Rin con una mueca, con su mano todavía reposando en la cabeza de Aura.

Aura no pudo evitar ponerse roja y hacer una meca torpe.- ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Tú eres el idiota, idiota! - dijo ella, hinchando sus mejillas de enojo y vergüenza.

A pesar de que él era un demonio, ya no se sentía amenazada, quizá porque se dio cuenta de que no era como los demás demonios que había conocido. Sin embargo, ella no sabía el hecho de que él no era cualquier demonio. Rin Okumura era el hijo de Satán, y muchos demonios lo llamaban _Príncipe _por su categoría.

~~~¿No Reviews? p-p Ok... u.u~~~


End file.
